sabrinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (Comic)
250px|rightChilling Adventures of Sabrina ist eine Comicreihe von 2014, die bei Archie Horror, einem Imprint von Archie Comics veröffentlicht wird. Im Zentrum der Geschichte steht Sabrina Spellman, eine Teenager-Hexe in den 1960er Jahren. Die Reihe ist eine düsterere Version der beliebten Sabrina the Teenage Witch-Comics. Sie wird Robert Hack gezeichnet und von Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa geschrieben, nachdem dieser Sabrina schon in einem anderen Archie Comic auftreten ließ: "Afterlife with Archie". Handlungsbogen Band 1: Hexenjagd (Hefte 1–5) In den 1960er Jahren lebt die Halbhexe Sabrina mit ihren Hexentanten Hilda und Zelda, ihrer Hexer-Cousin Ambrose, und ihrem Begleiter Kater Salem in der Stadt Greendale. Kurz vor ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag muss sie sich entscheiden, ob sie eine Vollhexe werden oder mit ihrem Freund Harvey Kinkle ein sterbliches Leben führen will. Inzwischen ist Madam Satan, eine ehemalige Flamme von Sabrinas entfremdetem Vater, aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt und will sich an der Familie Spellman rächen. Band 2: Hexenkrieg (Hefte 6–) Sabrinas Vater, Edward Spellman, ist auf mysteriöse Weise wieder unter den Lebenden und tarnt sich als auferstandener Harvey. Hilda und Zelda warnen Sabrina vor den Folgen der Nekromantie, doch Sabrina schützt "Harvey" vor ihren Versuchen, ihn zurück ins Grab zu schicken. Edward beginnt sich zu fragen, wer Sabrina hätte helfen können, sich auf solch mächtige Magie einzulassen. Figuren Hauptfiguren *'Sabrina Spellman', eine halbwüchsige Teenagerhexe, die mit ihren Tanten, ihrem Cousin Ambrose und ihrem Begleiter Salem in der Stadt Greendale lebt. Unbekannt für Sabrina, als sie erst ein Jahr alt war, wurde sie von ihren Tanten mit Zustimmung ihres Vaters Edward von ihrer Mutter Diana weggenommen. Sabrina wurde gesagt, dass ihre Mutter gestorben ist und sie hat ihren Vater nicht gesehen, seit sie jung war. Während Sabrina von ihren Tanten zu Hause Hexerei unterrichtet wird, lebt sie als Cheerleaderin und Schülerin an der Baxter High School ein relativ normales öffentliches Leben. Niemand, einschließlich ihres Freundes Harvey, weiß, dass sie eine Hexe ist. * Hilda Spellman, Sabrinas Hexentante und Mitwächterin. Sie ist nachsichtiger als Zelda, obwohl beide strikt dem Hexengesetz und der Kirche der Nacht folgen. * Zelda Spellman, Sabrinas andere Hexentante und Mitwächterin. Sie ist pragmatischer als Hilda, obwohl beide letztendlich das Beste für ihre Nichte wollen, obwohl sie die Wahrheit über ihre Eltern geheim hält. *'Madam Satan', Früher bekannt als Iola, Edwards Hexenfreundin, die er für Diana verließ. Mit gebrochenem Herzen, dass er sich für eine Sterbliche entschieden hatte, tötete sich Iola und landete in den Gruben von Gehenna, einem Ort, der den Selbstmorden vorbehalten war. Dort blieb sie gesichtslos, bis sie versehentlich von zwei Amateurhexen freigelassen wurde. Nachdem sie ein neues Gesicht bekommen hat, verbrennt sie den Baum, der Edward umgab, und heilt Diana von dem Wahnsinn, den er ihr zugefügt hat, aber sie kann die psychiatrische Einrichtung nicht verlassen. Nachdem sie die Existenz ihrer Tochter entdeckt hat, macht sie sich auf den Weg nach Greendale, wo sie als "Evangeline Porter" Lehrerin an der Baxter High wird, um Sabrina zu überwachen und ihre Rache an der Familie Spellman fortzusetzen. *'Ambrose', Sabrinas Hexer-Cousin, der zu ihr und ihren Tanten aus dem Alten Land kommt. Als Strafe für die Offenbarung gegenüber Sterblichen durch den Hexenrat kann er das Spellman-Haus nicht verlassen. Er hat zwei Cobra-Begleiter, Nag und Nagaina. *'Harvey Kinkle', ein Fußballspieler und Kommilitone an der Baxter High School. Er ist Sabrinas Freund, aber er weiß nicht, dass sie und ihre Tanten Hexen sind. Nachdem er von Frau Satan eingerichtet wurde, entdeckt er ihre wahre Natur und wird von den anderen Hexen getötet. Edward wird später in Harveys Körper wiederbelebt, obwohl Sabrina nur glaubt, dass es Harvey ist. *'Salem', Sabrinas Begleiter, der oft als Stimme der Vernunft auftritt. Ursprünglich ein Mensch namens Samuel, wurde er von den Hexen von Salem Village als Strafe in eine Katze verwandelt, weil sie eine Hexe namens Abigail (die nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war) imprägnierten und sich weigerten, sie zu heiraten. Irgendwann versuchte er als Katze, das Buch der Offenbarung in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wurde Sabrina von ihren Tanten geschenkt und vom Teufel selbst prophezeit, dass er wieder menschlich werden könnte, wenn er seine Pflicht erfüllen und sie beschützen würde. *'Edward Spellman', Sabrinas entfremdeter Hexer Vater und der jüngere Bruder von Hilda und Zelda. Er stieg schnell als geschickter Beschwörer durch die Reihen der Kirche der Nacht auf und wurde schließlich Hohepriester. Er brach das Hexengesetz, um Diana Sawyer zu heiraten, eine Sterbliche, von der er hoffte, dass sie ihm einen Erben gebären würde. Als Hilda und Zelda entdeckten, dass Edward die Gemeinde angelogen hatte, fingen sie ihn zur Strafe in einem Baum ein. Seine Ex-Geliebte Madam Satan würde den Baum weiterhin rachsüchtig verbrennen, aber auch bei seiner Auferstehung in Harveys Körper helfen. Während Sabrina glaubt, Harvey zurückgebracht zu haben, fragt sich Edward, wer ihr mit so starker Magie hätte helfen können und warum. Er erinnert sich vage an "Iona" aus seiner Vergangenheit. Andere Charaktere *'Diana Spellman (geborene Sawyer)', Sabrinas sterbliche Mutter, die sie für tot hält, sich aber wirklich in einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung befindet. Ihr Ehemann Edward machte sie verrückt, nachdem sie sich geweigert hatte, ihre Tochter seinen Schwestern preiszugeben. Frau Satan gewährt Diana schließlich ihre geistige Gesundheit, stellt jedoch sicher, dass sie die Ärzte niemals davon überzeugen kann, sie gehen zu lassen. Diana ist kurz in der Lage, Sabrina durch einen Traum zu kontaktieren, wird aber gestoppt und Sabrina vergisst bald die Begegnung. *'Rosalind', gelegentlich auch "Roz" und "Rossy" genannt, ist eine Schülerin der Baxter High School, die mit Sabrina um alles konkurriert, von Jungen über Rollen in der Schule bis hin zur Popularität. Da Rosalind normalerweise diejenige ist, die verliert, schwatzt sie anderen Schülern häufig böswillig über Sabrina. Diana warnt Sabrina in einem Traum vor Rosalind und sagt, dass sie nicht so ist, wie sie scheint, aber Sabrina vergisst es am nächsten Morgen. *'Nag und Nagaina', Ambroses Kobra-Begleiter, die ursprünglich Menschen waren (ein Prinz und eine Prinzessin), die von einem Zauberer dazu gebracht wurden, die zukünftige Braut ihres Vaters zu ermorden, und folglich in Schlangen verwandelt wurden. *'Betty Cooper und Veronica Lodge',junge Hexen von Hohepriesterin Grundys Zirkel in Riverdale, die versuchten, einen Succubus zu beschwören, um ihnen zu helfen, eine Blutrivalität beizulegen, aber stattdessen Madam Satan herbeiriefen. Später besuchen sie mit anderen aus Riverdale High Greendale und beteiligen sich an der Suche nach Harvey. Während ihres Aufenthalts rekrutiert Madam Satan sie für einen Auferstehungszauber. *'Satan', auch bekannt als Luzifer und der Teufel, die verehrte Gestalt der Kirche der Nacht. Er erscheint während Sabrinas Taufe als riesige humanoide Ziege. Als er 1692 Salem erschien, zeigte er auch einen menschlichen Kopf. Die Serie spielt auch auf fiktionalisierte Versionen zahlreicher Figuren der realen Welt an, darunter Rudyard Kipling, Ann-Margret, Aleister Crowley, Giles Corey, John, Benjamin, William und Elizabeth Proctor, Abigail Williams, Reverend Parris, Mercy Lewis und Sorcar und Alphonse Louis Constant. Es erscheinen auch fiktive Figuren aus anderen Medien wie Martin Coslaw, Miss Lovett, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Steven Marcato und die drei Hexen. Figuren aus der Dämonologie umfassen Baphomet, Yan-gant-y-tan, Volac, Beelzebub, Pelz, Cerbere, Ba-El, Empusa und Stolas. Neben Betty und Veronica erschienen kürzlich weitere Charaktere der Archie Comics, darunter Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton, Reggie Mantle, Dilton Doiley, Mr. Weatherbee, Nancy Woods, Hot Dog und Pop Tate. Fernsehadaption Hauptartikel: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Im September 2017 wurde berichtet, dass eine Live-Action-Fernsehserie für The CW von Warner Bros. Television und Berlanti Productions mit einer geplanten Veröffentlichung in der Fernsehsaison 2018–2019 entwickelt wurde. Basierend auf der Comicserie mit der Archie-Comics-Figur Sabrina, der Teenagerhexe, wäre die Serie eine Begleiterserie für Riverdale. Lee Toland Krieger leitete den von Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa geschriebenen Piloten. Beide sind ausführende Produzenten zusammen mit Greg Berlanti, Sarah Schechter und Jon Goldwater. Im Dezember 2017 war das Projekt unter einem noch nicht angekündigten neuen Titel auf Netflix umgezogen. Zwei Staffeln mit jeweils zehn Folgen wurden vom Streaming-Dienst bestellt. Die Dreharbeiten für die erste Staffel begannen am 19. März 2018. 25 Es wird erwartet, dass es in der zweiten Staffel hintereinander gedreht wird. Im Januar 2018 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Kiernan Shipka sich verpflichtet hat, die Hauptrolle von Sabrina Spellman zu übernehmen, und CW-Präsident Mark Pedowitz merkte an, dass "im Moment keine Diskussion über eine Überquerung" mit Riverdale besteht. Im Februar und Mitte März 2018 wurden die verbleibenden Hauptdarsteller besetzt, darunter Jaz Sinclair als Rosalind Walker, Michelle Gomez als Mary Wardwell / Madam Satan, Chance Perdomo als Ambrose Spellman, Lucy Davis als Hilda Spellman. Miranda Otto als Zelda Spellman, Richard Coyle als Pater Blackwood, Ross Lynch als Harvey Kinkle und Tati Gabrielle als Prudence. Salem Saberhagen erscheint in der Serie. Die erste Staffel von Chilling Adventures of Sabrina wurde am 26. Oktober 2018 weltweit auf Netflix veröffentlicht. Der zweite Teil der Show ist seit dem 5. April 2019 auf Netflix Kategorie:Inhalt